Hide-N-Seek Brothers
by mileradontmnt
Summary: The turtles get bored and decide to play hide-n-seek.
Hide-n-seek brothers

"Ugh! I'm so booored! There's nothin' ta do!" Nine years old Raphael moaned as he chucked a pillow across the T.V. pit at the T.V.

"Watch it…!" Donnie shot at the hothead turtle when the movie player tipped over with a bag. Hastily going over, Donnie lifted the machine up carefully, and placed it back on the T.V. stand.

"I'm bored too." Mikey chimed in after hearing the second oldest complain. Truth be told, the youngest was only saying it so he could be like Raph. Leonardo looked from brother to brother, and puckered up his lips in thought, "We could play a game?"

"Yeah! I like tha' idea!" The red masked turtle spoke up at once, with a large grin on his face; "We could play hide-n-seek!"

Mikey turned his head to keep up with the conversation as he thought about all the hiding places in the lair. There wasn't that many, and every time they played, the older brothers would get to all the good places first.

"Who's up for a game of hide-n-seek?" The dark blue eyed turtle asked, and watched as two hands flew up. "Mikey, do you want to play?"

"Sure!" The orange masked turtle sang as he stood up, and looked around at all the choices he could pick.

"Okay, ready, set, not it!" Leo yelled.

"Not it!"

NO' IT! Ha! Mikey! You're it!"

"What…?" Mikey whimpered as he stared at the blue, brown and green eager eyes, "Why?"

"Because, that's the rules. And you didn't say 'not it!'" Donnie clarified as he bounced on the balls of his feet.

"But, I hate being it…" Mikey complained as he gave them all his bottom lip.

"Sucks ter be ya!" Raph yelled loudly as he jumped up and down, "Star' already!"

"I don't wanna be it…" Mikey whined as he turned to the oldest, who he gave his biggest baby blues too. No chance, Leo was far too excited to care.

"We'll go easy on you, Mikey." Leo promised as he too was bouncing.

"Aww…" Mikey moaned loudly as he got down to the floor, picked up a pillow, and shoved his face into it, "One… Two… Three…"

Immediately the three older turtles bolted towards different rooms from all over the lair.

"No cheatin' Mikey!" Raph yelled when the orange masked turtle lifted his head to look at where his brothers were headed off to. Quickly pushing his face down, Mikey continued to count.

"Ten… Eleven… Twelve... "

He heard a slam of a door behind him.

"Fifteen… Sixteen…"

He heard some commotion in the kitchen.

"Nineteen... Twenty! Ready or not! I'm coming!" Mikey yelled loudly as he tossed the pillow to the side. Standing up, he looked over to the hall, and began to run towards the kitchen. When he entered, Mikey slowly walked around the island and peeked around the corner. No brothers… Walking towards the cupboards, the youngest pulled it open then poked his head in.

"Hello?" He called as he climbed inside, but still, no brothers were found.

"I thought someone came in here…" Mikey muttered to himself as he stood up and looked around. Then turning to the fridge, the freckle-skinned turtle walked over and pulled the handle so he could look in.

"Nope, not in the fridge… Wow, they are ninjas…" The small bright blue eyed turtle mumbled under his breath as he stepped away from the fridge door. Turning towards the exit, Mikey walked towards the dojo and looked around.

"Michelangelo?" Splinter questioned as the little turtle's footsteps disturbed his quiet meditation.

"Sorry Daddy, I can't find my brothers… Did they come in here?"

Knowing perfectly well the little games the small turtles played, Splinter only smiled, "Now it would be cheating if I told you where they are."

Slightly disappointed, the bright orange masked turtle walked around the large living tree while look up at the large branches stretching towards the ceiling. Still no brothers.

"Are they in your room?" Mikey asked as he blinked at the small smile on the father rat's lips.

"You can check." He only said as he gestured to the room behind him. Skipping towards the opening, Michelangelo looked inside. It was empty.

"Daddy, I can't find them... " The youngest complained as he turned towards the brown eyes and gave him a large sad frown.

"Don't give up my son. They're here somewhere." Splinter told the freckled turtle with a loving smile. Nodding quietly, Mikey walked out of the dojo, and continued the rest of the journey towards the T.V. pit. Once he passed the couches, he moved to the laboratory.

"Donnie?" The small turtle called out as he walked forward. He looked around the large room then turned his head to the desk in the corner. Once he was next to it, Mikey peeked under the desk, and clapped his hands and pointed at Donnie before he yelled, "I found you!"

"Aww…" Donnie mumbled as he climbed out from under the large desk and stood up.

"I found you! I found you!" Mikey chanted as he hopped around the purple masked ninja.

"Let's go find Leo and Raph!" Donnie said as he watched the younger turtle.

"Okay! Okay!" Mikey said, more happier now that he at least found one of his brothers.

"Come on!" The brown eyed turtle beckoned as he ran out of the lab. Mikey followed him out, and turned towards the rooms.

"Let's go over there!" The little orange masked turtle yelled as he pointed enthusiastically at the hallway where the doors to the rooms were. Dashing forward, the two youngest turtles went up the stairs then stopped to look at the doors.

"Let's try Raph's!" Donnie said as he pointed at the closed door. They both sprinted to the door and opened it silently before they poked their little heads in, and looked around.

"Look." Donnie whispered as he pointed at the bottom of the bed. Nodding, Mikey grinned as he slowly stalked to the bed and got down on his hands and knees and peeked under. The blue eyes sparkled as he caught sight of the bright green ones.

"Hi!" Mikey giggled then he scooted back, and watched as Raphael climbed out.

"I found you!" Mikey gloated happily.

"Yeah, wha'ever." Raph grumbled as he shoved Mikey backwards. Laughing, Mikey got up and he jumped towards Donnie.

"Now Leo!" Mikey smiled as he stood in front of Donnie.

"Wha'? Ya didn' find Leo before me?" Raph blurted out with a frown forming on his face.

"Yes!" Mikey giggled as he ran out of the room, and turned his head to look at the other rooms.

"Where do you think he is?" The youngest asked as his two brothers meet up with him.

"Probably with Captain Ryan!" Raph joked in a bored voice.

"But! We can't go to space!" Mikey shouted in shock as he looked at the two older turtles. Donnie laughed and Raph rolled his eyes and said, "His room."

"Captain Ryan is in his room!?" The orange masked turtle asked as he stared at the red masked turtle.

"Nooooo!" Raph breathed out loudly as he unknowingly smacked his forehead with frustration.

"Go look in his room, Mikey." Donnie suggested as he smiled at Raphael's exasperation.

"Oh!" The youngest giggled as he ran towards the blue masked turtle's room. Throwing open the door, Mikey looked around with wide blue eyes.

"See, Captain Ryan?" Raph asked as he pointed at the large poster of Leo's favorite T.V. show character.

"I knew that!" Mikey smiled as he jumped in, and continued to seek for the oldest. As the orange masked turtle walked towards the bed, he was unaware of the door moving silently behind him.

"Leo?" Mikey called out as he looked under the bed. When he stood up, he was pushed onto the mattress before two sets of fingers climbed his ribs. The bright blue eyed turtle gave a squeal before he began to giggle loudly into the soft blankets.

"Gotcha!" Leo laughed as he tickled Michelangelo's sides just as Raph and Donnie both ran over, and climbed up on the bed. Mikey let out a large laugh as Raph squeezed his neck lightly. Once Leo had stopped pressing his sides, Mikey rolled onto his stomach and looked up at his older brothers.

"Wasn't that fun?" Leo smiled as he looked at the others.

"Yes! Yer it now Leo!" Raph yelled as he jumped off and sprinted to the door with Donnie behind him.

"This time, I'm going to hide extra hard!" Mikey laughed as he jumped up and ran after his brothers.


End file.
